chasser le naturel , il revient au galop
by juste-une-ombre
Summary: [quand nos héros sont confronter aux problèmes de la jeunesse actuelle] on se cache tous derière une apparence que l'on donne au autres.Le problème, ces que cette apparence ne sera jamais éternel, il y auras toujours quelqu'un pour voir audela...[DMHG]
1. new born

_Chapitre1 : New Born_

(Nda: j'ai mis les pensées avec une ° au début)

- Hermione ! Debout ! Ton train part dans 2 heures !

- mrfl...

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard…

- Bon, vu que notre sorcière adorée ne daigne pas se lever, il va bien falloir l'y obliger…

- Et que comptes-tu faire? répondit la concernée d'une voix ensommeillée

- Ben … je connais bien ma sœur et je sais qu'elle a horreur des chatouilles…

- tu ne ferais pas ça à ta petite sœur adorée …

- C'est ce que tu crois…

Un grand éclat de rire s'en suivit.

- Attends, tu vas voire de quel bois je me chauffe… et tu sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…

Elle se leva enfin et alluma sa sono. Système of a down retentit dans tout l'appart. Elle attrapa son oreiller et le balança à la figure d'Eric, son frère aîné. De là, une belle bataille de polochons suivit, avec de grands éclats de rires.

- Merde, je dois être à King Cross dans 1 heure!!

Et elle couru dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche.

°Heureusement que j'ai fait mes valises hier…

Après sa douche, elle fila dans sa chambre mettre ses fringues en vitesse, puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle fit des allers-retours ainsi pendant une demi heure. Eric s'amusait à la voir courir comme ça. C'est vrai qu'elle avait bien changé, son petit bout de sœur.

Depuis la mort de leurs parents dans ce maudit accident de voiture, à noël dernier, elle vivait avec lui, à Londres, dans son appartement de campus, et son influence était maintenant flagrante. En revenant de Poudlard, il y a deux mois, elle s'était mise à écrire et un jour, il était tombé sur ses textes. Maintenant, elle chantait ses textes avec son groupe, Eric étant à la basse. Elle avait rencontré Zoé, Ana et Ben dans un bar où elle essayait en vain d'oublier le drame de sa vie. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Bien sur, c'étaient des moldus mais Hermione leur avait avoué sa petite particularité...

Mais cette influence se ressentait encore plus dans son look. Ben oui, vous imaginez déjà une chanteuse rock avec les cheveux broussailleux, portant de gros pulls en laine, ne connaissant pas l'existence du maquillage et ne parlant que de bouquins? Non non, Hermione avait bien changé. Elle avait découvert le maquillage, les baggis, les bijoux et le fer à lisser. Elle s'était même teint le bout de ses mèches en rouge sang.

-Ouf ! Enfin prête ! On peut y aller...

-Tu n'oublies pas ton insigne de péfete en chef?

-Mais non, il est dans mon sac. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais sortir en rue en le portant! Idiot!

Ils partir pour King Cross en taxi. Arrivée devant la gare, elle se retint de pleurer. C'était sa première rentée sans ses parents et Eric lui manquerait comme pas deux... Courageusement, elle franchit le mur qui la séparait encore de son monde.

Ca y est, elle était chez elle. Le Poudlard Express l'attendait pour l'amener vers une nouvelle année, la dernière, de bonheur. Elle allait enfin revoir ses amis. Elle chercha du regard la tingnasse rousse de sa meilleure amie. Ginny était un peu plus loin, avec toute la famille Weasley et Harry.

-Ginny!! cria-t-elle

-... Hermione??!

Elle la regardait avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux, elle n'en revenait pas! En 2 mois, sa Mione adorée c'était métamorphosé.

-Ben quoi? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas?

Toute la famille du rouquin c'était figé, bouche bée.

-Si si, mais tu as, disons, beaucoup changé en 2 mois... en bien, ça c'est sur, mais c'est assez choquant...répondit Ron.

-Merci, mais je dois dire que vous aussi les garçons, je parie que vous avez passé l'été à jouer au quidditch non? demanda-t-elle espièglement...

C'est vrai que leur musculature s'était bien développée. .

°grrr si ils sont tous comme ça cette année, ça va chauffer!

-Bien vu... et pendant ce temps Ginny passait des journées entières dans la salle de bain, répondit Harry en jettent un coups d'oeil à cette dernière. Hermione suivit son regard et réalisa enfin que Ginny était radieuse ... et à en croire le regard de Harry, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Gin ne le laissait pas indifférant...

° Je confirme : il va y avoir sport cette année ... en y réfléchissant bien c'est normale: dernière année donc envie de s'amuser en plus des hormones chamboulés...

-Il fallait bien passer le temps, répondit la belle rousse, je commençais à en avoir marre du quidditch...

-Les enfants, le train va partir sans vous. Montez vite dedans!! s'exclama Molly en les poussant à l'intérieur...

Au moment où ils furent tous monter le train démarra en lâchant une grosse volute de vapeur blanche.

-On va chercher un compartiment? proposa Ron

-Bonne idée...

-Désolé mais je ne pourrai pas voyager avec vous, se rappela Hermione, je dois aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfet en chef. Et toi Ron tu est toujours préfet ne l'oublie pas...

-Félicitation !! dirent-ils tous en choeur

-J'avais oublié ... s'excusa Ron se penchant vers Harry il rajouta, elle est devenue canon, mais est toujours aussi minutieuse..., ce qui arracha un sourire au survivant.

Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupe: Harry et Ginny d'un coté,

Hermione et Ron de l'autre.

-A tout à l'heure, et pas de bêtises hein... lança Ron, en faisant un clin d'oeil

En chemin Ron répondit à la question muette de Mione

-Ces deux là se sont cherché tous l'été ... mais ils refusent de se l'avouer...

Même avec l'aide de ma mère je n'ai pas réussi à les mettre ensemble ... c'est désespérant à la fin ...

Un sourire qui en disait long naquit sur le visage de sa compagne.

-Attend un peu ... je ne m'en suis pas encore mêlé... il lui jeta un coups d'oeil et répondit

-Et ben, ils ne sont pas sortit de l'auberge...

Et se fut en rigolant qu'ils atteignirent le compartiment des préfets où Ron la laissa poursuivre son chemin seul.

Arrivée à bon port, elle passa la tête entre les portes, curieuse de savoir qui serai son homologue. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle installa sa valise dans le filet, s'empara de son Ipod et s'assit sur la banquette. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laisse entre Malfoy. Il resta figé devant cette inconnue. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entre et regardait le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Il se reprit assez vite, et réintégra son masque démunit expressions. Elle tourna la tête et roula des yeux ... à quoi s'était-elle attendue ... évidement. Il s'assit et la regarda fixement, la détaillant. Elle était habillé à la moldus avec un style incontestable : au dessus d'un baggis, elle portait un magnifique corset noir avec quelque touches de satin bordeau. Le tous allait à merveille avec son visage captivant. Elle avait un piercing, une petite pique noir, sous la lèvre inférieur, lèvres qu'elle avait pulpeuses et qui se mariaient avec élégance à ses yeux mi-chocolat, mi-or irradiant la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Il l'avait déjà vue, il en était sur, mais où?

-Tu vas me fixer comme ça longtemps? lança-t-elle froidement

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le professeur Mc Gonagal apparut à coté de lui, le faisant sursauter..

-Allons Mr Malfoy, un peu de sérieux...

En la voyant, Mione retira vite fait ses écouteurs, impatiente de savoir en quoi consisterait son nouveau rôle au sein de l'école.

-Bien, vous êtes tous le deux là. Nous pouvons commencer. Vous avez été choisis pour votre capacité à respecter le règlement °lol, si elle savait...° et l'influence que vous avez sur vos camarades. Vous aurez beaucoup de privilèges mais autant de responsabilités. Vous aurez toujours vos ronde à effectuer mais à raison d'un jour sur deux. Vu que le directeur à décider cette année de réorganisez des bals pour les grandes occasions, vous devrez aussi vous chargez de leur organisation. En contre partie, vous aurez à votre disposition vos propres appartements. Vous avez des questions?

-Aucune, répondit Hermione

-Mr Malfoy?

-Non plus

-Bien, alors bon voyage, et elle disparut

Reprenant leur conversation où elle avait été coupée, Draco répondit à sa question

-Désolé pour la tantôt, mais j'ai rarement vu une fille aussi belle alors... dit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin

-Tu te fou de moi là?! Tu oses essayer de me séduire alors que tu m'as insultée pendant six ans?! Tu ne manques pas de culot!

-Granger?! fit-il en ouvrant grand ses yeux de glace °non c'est pas possible!!

-Et oui mon coco, tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir tes mirettes de temps à autre...

-Ho putain! dit-il sans voix (Nda: ne me demander pas comment il fait, je sais pas ...)

-Ca fait toujours plaisir... elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur...° et poli avec ça...bon le mieux est de faire comme si il n'existait pas

Elle prit son Ipod noir et s'allongea sar la banquette laissant son nombril à l'air. Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer que lui aussi était percé.

° Ben merde !!! Elle s'est réincarnée ou quoi?! Elle n'a jamais eu un corps de rêve comme ça. -se giflant mentalement - s'est une sang-de-bourbe mon gars, tu dois les mépriser, les éviter ou leur pourrir la vie ... -autre petite voie- mais elle me déstabilise ...- alors évite la et fait comme si elle n'existait pas ...

Mettant ses pensées à exécution, il pris un bouquin et essaya de se distraire. Malheureusement le bruit du Mp3 de la jeune fille l'empêchait de se concentrer.

-Dis Granger, je te signale que tu n'est pas seul ici alors diminue le bruit que fait ton machin!

-... pas de réponse.

Enervé de ne pas être écouté, il secoua le genou de Mione avec énergie.

-Et! Arrêtes, qu'est ce que tu me veux, cria-elle, énervée.

Ses yeux noisette soulignés de noir lançaient des éclaires.

-Je te signal que tu n'es pas seul et que le bruit que fait ton ... ton machin est insupportable!

-Mon machin , comme tu le dis si bien, s'appelle un Mp3, ton dit "bruit" , pour ton information, c'est de la musique et c'est loin d'être insupportable !! Et puis tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre en compte ton opinion et tes états d'âmes après tous se que tu m'as fait?

Heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à clouer le bec de ce serpent de malheur, Hermione se réinstalla, calée dans le coin de la banquette, les yeux fermé, une jambe battant la mesure au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait.

° non mais il croit vraiment que je vais me laissé faire sous prétexte qu'il est le prince des serpentards, coqueluche de la gente féminine et super bien foutu? ... un minute, dite moi que j'ai pas pensé ça... si je l'ai pensé... et merde reprend toi ma vieille c'est Malfoy...

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le matter en douce. Il lisait, à moitié coucher sur la banquette, une main sous la nuque et l'autre tenant le livre dans lequel il était plongé.

°My god, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal du tout du tout le méchant Dragon. Aussi baraqué que Harry et Ron. Dommage ...

Le temps passa dans le compartiment et Hermione fini par s'endormir. Quant à Draco, il finit son livre et leva les yeux vers la (re)belle pour lui signaler qu'il ne faudrait pas tarder à se changer, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait profondément. Son attention fut attirer par l'écouteur d'ou sortait toujours de la musique. Il hésita d'abords, de peur qu'elle se réveille, mais la curiosité l'emporta et il tendit sa main vers l'écouteur. Il l'avança prudemment, soucieux qu'elle le surprenne en pleine faiblesse. Il referma sa main sur l'écouteur hurlant et l'avança doucement vers son oreille ne remarquant même pas l'oeil amusé qui l'observait. Il fut tout de suite électrisé par le son provenant à son tympan. Ca devait se voir sur son visage, vu l'éclat de rire qui retentit dans tout le compartiment. Surpris comme un enfant en faute, il lâcha l'écouteur et se rassis à sa place en jetant un regard noir à Mione, toujours morte de rire.

-La tête que tu as faite !! J'en reviens toujours pas. T'avais jamais entendu de rock? dit-elle avec un aire hilare

- Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qu'est la musique sorcière, mais c'est légèrement différent. dit-il pour se donner une contenance

-En effet, si tu ne connais que ça, je comprend mieux pourquoi t'as cette tête, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ce que tu viens d'écouter c'est "New Born" de Muse, un de mes groupe préféré. T'aimes bien ?

° A fond j'adore, c'est génial!

-Pour moi, ce n'est que du bruit. Les moldus faisaient mieux dans le temps... Mozart, Bach... répondit-il plein d'orgueil

-Il serai peut-être temps que tu vive avec ton époque. rétorqua-t-elle, blessée, Mais bon, si tu veux je te donnerai des cours...

-Tu penses peut-être que je vais accepter d'être rabaissé par une fille de moldus?! Hum!

-Ce n'est qu'une proposition, tu en fais se que tu veux...

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-On ferait bien de se changer, on ne va pas tarder à arriver... lança froidement Hermione en se levant pour prendre sa tenue.

-Heu ... tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît ... Le temps que je me change, demanda-t-elle, gênée

°et si je lui disais non?

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi? J'en ai vu d'autre tu sais. lança-t-il un sourire pervers colle sur son visage

Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent brusquement.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin! Je ne suis pas les autres moi, j'ai un minimum de pudeur quand même! cria-t-elle en le poussant et lui claquant la porte au nez ...

Draco regarde la porte en essayant de se maîtriser, mais sans succès. Comment cette sale sang-de-bourbe osait lui parler sur ce ton!!!

-Sale pervers, l'entendit-il marmonner, Aïe!

-Ca va? demanda-t-il, curieux

-Oui ça va je crois que je me suis blessée avec mon bracelet... rien de grave

-T'es sur? Si tu veux je peux te guerrir mais pour ça tu dois me laisser entrer dit-il en se disant qu'avec un peux de chance il la verrai à moitié nue.

-Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

° merde vite une raison!!

-Si non, la belette et saint Potty vont croire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça...

-C'est bon ... rentre

° Ouf là, je peut être fier de moi

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, elle était de dos. Ses longs cheveux retombaient avec grâce jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Nu. Elle avait une belle coupure verticale à ce niveau là. Il la guérit, se délectant de la vision qui lui était offerte, puis retourna dehors. Quant elle fut prête, ils inversèrent les rôles.

Le train arriva et Hermione se mis à chercher ses amis. Elle les rejoint sans problème, puis montèrent dans une calèche.

-Alors Mione, c'est qui le nouveau préfet en chef? demanda Harry

-Devinez...

-Me dis pas qu'ils ont mis la fouine à se poste? appréhenda Gin

-Ben à quoi tu t'attendais d'autre. Avec l'appui de son père et une belle somme d'argent, il a tout...

-Si il ose ne fut ce que te toucher... commença Ron

-... il fera moins le fière après quelques photos compromettantes diffusées. continua Ginny avec un sourire sadique collé sur son beau visage

Mione la regarda avec un air interrogateur

-Tu te souviens quant il est sorti avec Laura Sheil l'année dernière?

-La Griffondor de 7°? Fille de moldus? fit la belle incrédule

-Oui, et bien, j'ai comme qui dirait trafiqué quelques photos d'eux dans des "situations compromettantes"... du genre très Hot alors si un jour elles circulaient dans Poudlard...

-Ca ne fera que le rendre plus fier, c'était une belle fille ... et ça augmenterait son tableau de chasse, répondit Ron

-Justement, non. Oui, il a un fameux tableau, mais il jure partout que jamais il ne couchera avec une née de moldus... et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne l'a jamais fait. argumenta la cadette

-En tout cas, je ne crois pas que tu devras sortir ces photos et les monter à tout le monde ...je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser écraser par une gros fouine... et je suis une grande fille à présent.. Mais merci quand même.


	2. tu y crois

_Chapitre2: tu y crois_

Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils attendirent que la réparation soit finie pour écouter le discours du directeur, ou pour manger suivant les cas.

-Ronald, dis à ton estomac de se calmer! dit la soeur de ce dernier.

-J'y peux rien moi! J'ai faim c'est tout!

A ce moment là, le professeur Dumbledor se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous revoir et de vous voir en pleine forme pour cette nouvelle année. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mrs Toncks, ancienne aurore, ainsi que nos deux nouveaux préfets en chef, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Pour les nouveaux, et certains anciens feraient bien de se le rappeler, la forêt interdite est interdite et qu'il est également interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, il lança un regard amusé à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Sur ce, je n'ai que deux mots à dire: Bon appétit!

Les acclamations fusèrent dans toute la salle.

-Toncks nous avait cacher ça... remarqua Harry tendis que Ron remplissait déjà son assiette

-Oui mais on aura un professeur digne de se nom pour les ASPIC et temps mieux... répondit Mione

A la table des vert/argent, Zabbini discutait avec Malfoy tendit que Pansy les écoutait avec un air admiratif en regardant Draco.

-Ben dis donc, elle a bien changé la sang-de-bourbe Granger ... remarqua-t-il

-Oui, je te dit pas ma tête quant je l'ai reconnue ...

-Elle a apprit à s'arranger mais elle reste une sang-de-bourbe, fit remarquer Pansy

-Dire que tu vas habiter avec elle ...

-C'est vrai ça, j'avais oublier...

-Cohabiter avec un fille comme ça, je te plain Express...

-Arrêt avec ses surnoms débiles!

A la fin du repas le directeur se leva pour le discourt de clôture de festin.

-Chers élèves, il y a un temps pour les retrouvailles et un temps pour les au revoirs. Demain une longue journée s'annonce. Je vous dis donc au revoir et à demain.

Tout le monde se leva. Draco souhaita bonne nuit à ses compagnons et se dirigea vers le professeur Mc Go pour prendre les mots de passe et quelques directives.

-Tiens, va donner ça aux préfets de Serdaigle et Serpentard, dit une voix à sa droite, je m'occupe des autres. Hermione lui tendait deux enveloppes en lui faisant un petit sourire. En fait, Mc Go veut nous après devant son bureau, rajouta-t-elle, Atout.

Elle se dirigea vers les deux tables de droite pendant que Draco alla donner ses propres enveloppes à Pansy et ErineMc Milane.

Un peu plus tard, il attendait devant le bureau de la sous-directrice et Hermione arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Ils frappèrent à la porte et furent invités à rentrer.

-Je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Suivez-moi leur dit le professeur

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au cinquième étage et arrivèrent devant le tableau d'un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année tout droit venu du siècle passé.

-Bonsoir Minerva, comment allez-vous? dit-il en se penchant pour une révérence. Je suppose que les nouveaux préfets en chef sont la raison de votre charmante présence...

-En effet, mon cher Damien, je vous présente Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy, dit-elle. Vous pouvez choisir votre mot de passe, rajouta-t-elle

Ils se lancèrent un regard °aïe, ça va être dur ça ..., j'espers qu'il ne va pas faire de difficile..°

-Etoile? lança Draco en l'interrogeant du regard

-Etoile, ça a trop de rapport avec la magie.. Ce sera trop vite deviné.. dit-elle avec une moue réfléchie. Pourquoi pas "bubullgum"?

-Personnellement, je pense que Miss a raison ... ajouta sir Damien

-Alors va pour "bubullgum"... trancha Malfoy qui ne voulait pas y passer la nuit ..

Le tableau pivota et les laissa entré dans leur nouvelle demeure. Mione jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce devant elle, la salle commune. Elle était ravissante. Composée d'une table basse ronde en verre, de trois canapés et fauteuils, d'une bibliothèque - au ravissement de la belle - et d'un magnifique piano à queue verni de noir, la pièce était conviviale et le feu brûlant dans l'âtre donnait une note chaleureuse. Et en journée, la pièce devait être très lumineuse vu la grande bai vitrée derrière le piano.

-Les deux portes latérales que vous voyez sont vos chambres et celle du milieu, la salle de bain. Mais bien sur, vous avez un accès direct à la salle de bain dans vos chambres, expliqua Mc Gonagal. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous dire deux mots, commença-t-elle. Je sais que les liens qui vous unissent ne sont tout simplement pas cordiales, mais essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer s'il vous plait, merci. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le reste de votre nouveau logement.. et vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre, à gauche, et ouvrit la porte curieuse. Un grand lit à balquant se dressait au millieu de la pièce, contre le mur. Il y avait aussi une coiffeuse en acajoux, une armoire et un beau bureau. Elle était décorée aux couleurs de sa maison, rouge et or.

°J'imagine que celle de l'autre coté doit être pareil mais en vert et argent.. super chaleureux quoi°

Une autre porte se tenait de l'autre coté du lit. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une immense salle de bain de marbre blanc. Une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, en son centre, ainsi que de éviers surplombé d'un gigantesque miroir, en plus d'une douche ou cinq personnes rentraient aisément, remplissaient la salle d'eau. Après son tour du propriétaire, elle déballa ses affaires, pris de quoi écrire, ses cigarettes et alla se détendre devant le feu de la salle commune.

°il faudrait que ça soit vivable ici.. je vais essayer de lui parler°

Elle s'assit à l'indienne dans un fauteuil et se mis à écrire. Draco sortit de sa chambre, se dirigea vers un divan et s'y affala en laissant échapper un long soupir.

° laissons-le faire le premier pas...°

Le temps passa et, voyant que la seule chose que Malfoy fit, fut de se servir un verre de whisky pur feu, elle entama la conversation..

-Alors, comment est ta chambre? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

-Comme la tien je suppose... Tu fumes??!

-Oui ... ça t'étonne que la gentille sang-de-bourbe et sainte n'y touche Granger puisse faire un acte aussi mal saint que fumer? lança-t-elle sans le regarder, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Un peu, je commence à croire que je ne te connais pas ... dit-il en buvant une gorger du liquide ambré.

-Mais tu as raison Malfoy, tu ne me connais pas...rétorqua-t-elle en laissant naître sur son visage un sourire digne de Malfoy lui-même.

Un silence s'installa, mettant le grand Draco mal à l'aise.

-Tu fais quoi, demanda-t-il

-J'écris

-Et qu'écris-tu? Un Poème?

-Non, un chanson... pourquoi?

-Ben tu dis que je ne te connais pas donc j'essaie de te connaitre.se justifia-t-il

-Attention le Grand et Beau Draco Malfoy a décidé de s'intéresser aux êtres de se bas monde comme moi, pauvre sang-de-bourbe que je suis.. lui jeta Hermione à la figure, en daignant enfin lever ses yeux sur lui.

Elle saisi le paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une ...

°J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort là..°

-T'en veux une, serre toi... ajouta-t-elle

Il en pris une et cinq minutes passèrent en silence, Draco regardant l'âtre et Hermione continuant à écrire.

-Au fait, il faudrait que ça soit vivable ici..lança Mione

-Et que propose-tu? répondit-il, acerbe

-De simples petites règles à appliquer ...

-Comme?

-On pourrai commencer par s'appeler par nos prénom, qu'en, dis-tu?

° en soit, se n'est pas une mauvaise idée...°

-Ok, Hermione...

Nouveau silence ...

-Et si non, c'est pour quoi ta chanson que tu écris?

-Pour mon groupe.

-Et que fais-tu dans se groups?

-Guitare électrique, composition et chant..

° alors comme ça tu chantes...°

-Et aurais-je l'honneur de t'écouter un jour?

-Il faudra que tu sois sage pour ça..

°ça y est, je le tien...°

-Je n'ai pas été sage aujourd'hui?

-Mmmm, moui ça va...

-Alors je t'écoute.

Elle se leva, partit dans sa chambre et revint quelque minutes plus tard, une guitare sous la main.

La belle se rassit et joua quelques accords, les yeux fermés. Draco l'écoutait sans rien dire, impatient le l'entendre enfin chanter. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à chanter.

_Tu y crois toi? _

_Les enfants de l'amour?_

_Moi putain j'ai du mal, doit y avoir autre chose._

_Tu sais bien quoi! L'ivresse et puis la fête,_

_Tu sais bien quoi: la paresse et la chaire_

_et l'envie de se perdre dans les nuit l'un dans l'autre,_

_peut-être j'y ai cru. Je sais plus._

_Tu y crois toi, à tout c'qu'on raconte, _

_qu'on laisse crever nos vieux, pour que tout aille mieux?_

_par ce qu'on est égoïste, qu'il suffirait d'aimer,_

_et de se consumer; mais qu'aimer de travers peut mener en enfer!_

_Tu sais bien quoi! L'ivresse et les vertiges!_

_Tu la connais toi la caresse et la guerre._

_et l'envie de s'y perdre dans la nuit l'un dans l'autre,_

_Peut-être j'y ai cru. Je sais plus je sais plus!_

_Y a la thune et la gloire, et l'odeur des charniers!_

_le devoir de mémoire, les prénoms oubliés;_

_la culture des racines, l'art et la religion,_

_le bonheur des familles, et la fragilité! Et la fragilité!_

_Me dis pas toi que vivre fatigue, qu'on ne fait que passer,_

_Doit y avoir autre chose._

(Damien Saez)

Draco n'en revenait pas, il ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle avait une voix pareille. Son texte, en plus, était magnifique.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard et demain sera une longue journée. Je vais me coucher. Bye, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Ouai salut, répondit-il

Sa porte enfin fermer, Hermione se changea et se coucha.

°Et l'année elle ne fait que commencer ° se dit-elle avec un sourire, juste avent de sombrer dans les méandre du sommeil.


	3. Marilyne

_Chapitre3: Marilyn_

Quand le réveil d'Hermione sonna à six heures et demi, il atterrit directement dans le mur.

°Je suis folle de l'avoir réglé si tôt, la moitié de l'école dort encore. En plus, pas de musique ...mflt..°

Elle se leva et répara son défunt réveil avent de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la sale de bain. Elle voulut y entrer mais la porte était verrouillée et on entendait le bruit de la douche en marche.

-Et dire qu'en plus j'me suis levée pour rien...marmonna-t-elle et posant sa joue sur la porte comme si s'était son oreiller.

Soudain, la porte se déroba sous sa joue et elle tomba en avant...Mione releva la tête doucement, Draco se trouvait juste devant elle, la regardant avec une expression surprise et interrogatrice. Arrêt sur image, il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille, tout dégoulinant de sa douche.

-Je peut savoir se que tu faisais Granger?

-Eu... tu me crois si je te dis que je me suis endormie sur la porte?

° Mais oui bien sur qu'il va te croire, tu étais appuyée contre la porte dans la même position que si tu regardais par la serrure... bien jouée Mione°

Elle se releva, toujours sous le regard perçant du Serpentard.

-J'ai du mal, mais bon, tu n'es pas la première ni la dernière à vouloir admirer mon corps d'apollon, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, un sourire en coin bien voyant.

Troublée par cette vision angélique, Mione ne pensa pas à lui répondre et resta planter là jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa chambre. Elle se secoua la tête puis entra faire sa toilette. Sous la douce chaude, elle laissa libre cour à ses pensées.

° Waw, il est drôlement bien foutu!! La rumeur se confirme... Je comprend enfin pourquoi le quidditch a autant de succès auprès des filles...°

Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Malfoy lisait un bouquin dans le divan. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

° Je rêve ou il m'attend? Bon va bien voir si il me suit ...°

-Au fait, se soir il faudra qu'on prépare les tours de ronde ... A plus! dit-elle en sortant de la salle.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle alla directement chez Mc Go chercher les emplois du temps pour les distribuer. Une fois chose faite, elle s'assit en face de Ginny.

-Salut, ça va ? Bien dormi? demanda Hermione.

-Bien et toi?

-Ca va, drôle de réveil mais si non tout va pour le mieux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? demanda la rousse de nature curieuse.

-J'ai réussi à me ridiculiser devant Malfoy. Je voulais prendre une douche mais la salle de bain était occuper alors je me endormie sur la porte. Quant il est sortit, je suis tombé à ses pieds. J'ai eu droit à voir Malfoy tout mouiller et vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille...

-Oh, et après?

-Ben il est partit dans sa chambre en se moquant de moi et moi j'ai pris ma douche.

-Simple question: la rumeur dit vrai sur son corps de dieux grec?

Hermione secoua vivement la tête de bas en haut avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Chançarde!!Lança Gin en lui tirant la langue.

Elles rigolèrent un bon coups et une fois calmées, Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter

-Heureusement que les garçons ne sont pas encore là, t'imagines la tête qu'ils auraient eu en nous écoutant parler comme ça...

Leur éclat de rire repris et ça ne s'arrangea pas quant, une minute plus tard, les garçons en question arrivèrent.

-Salut les filles, on peut savoir se qui vous met de si bonne humeur le matin tôt? demanda Harry l'air pas très réveiller, en s'asseyant à coter de Ginny.

-Non ! dirent les deux filles en coeur.

-Et pourquoi donc? dit Ron, assit à coté de Mione

-Secret de fille frerrot. Vous avez l'air particulièrement motivé se matin.

-Fait-toi réveiller à cinq heure du mat' par un Dean qui chante comme une casserole sous sa douche et tu comprendra...

-A, ok, j'ai compris

Et déjà ils durent se séparer pour aller en cours. Botanique et Métamorphose le matin, Arithmétique ou Dissimulation et Sortilège l'après midi.

Harry et Ron avaient décidé des suivre des cours pour devenir aurore, Hermione, elle, était toujours avec l'idée de faire des étude de médicomage, même si elle avait beaucoup hésité avec l'étude des moldus.

-C'est le premier et j'en ai déjà marre! Ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de nous mettre la pression ou quoi? rouspeta Ron.

Ils étaient en chemin pour la grande salle et ça faisait déjà dix minutes que les garçons rallaient, se qui commençait à taper sérieusement sur le système nerveux d'Hermione.

-Ronald Weasley, je te signal qu'ils font ça pour toi et ta petite tête de moineau, alors montre leur un peu plus de respect, je n'ai pas envie de retirer des point à Griffondor! s'emporta Mione.

-Ok, c'est bon, pas la peine de prendre la mouche, répondit Ron en espérant la calmée.

Ils étaient dans le hall quand une voix les interpella.

-Tien tien, une dispute de couple ... Alors Granger, pas trop dur l'été sans tes parents? Et c'est quoi ce nouveau look que tu nous sort-là? Tu t'es reconverti en vampire?

Pansy Parkinson et toute ses dames de compagnie bloquaient l'entrée de la grande salle.

-Tien tien, une bande de chiens enragés...répondit Mione en traversant le barrage de vert/argent. Alors Parkinson, tes parents sont toujours à Askaban? Oh, au fait je me suis peut-être convertit en vampire, mais sache que toi tu n'as pas besoin de te convertir pour ressembler à un bulldog, c'est dans ta nature...

-GRANGER!

Hermione, Harry et Ron se retournèrent. Pansy avait sortit sa baguette et les menaçait, une lueur de rage dans les yeux.

-Tu te crois supérieur avec tes grands aires, tu perds rien pour attendre. Sale sang-de-bourbe! vociféra la Serpentard avent de cracher au pied d'Hermione.

-Mais je t'attend ma chère, hein qu'est ce que tu attend, va y, fais-moi mal ! s'énerva Mione en se rapprochant dangereusement de Pansy, une étincelle de défit dans le regard.

-Que se passe t'il ici?

Severus Rogue avançait à grands pats, faisant virevolter sa robe noire.

-Rien Professeur, Granger et Parkinson se racontait juste leurs vacances, lança une voix traînante sur la gauche.

Personne n'avait vu que Malfoy se trouvait là deux minute avant, pourtant quelque chose disait à Mione qu'il était là depuis le début de la dispute.

-Bien, merci pour les explications, Mr Malfoy. Allez manger maintenant, trancha-t-il.

Tout le monde rentra dans la salle. Quant il fut sur le point de rentrer lui aussi, le regard de Draco fut attiré par quelque chose sur le sol, à l'endroit précis de la dispute. Il rebroussa chemin et se baissa pour ramasser l'objet. Noir, rectangulaire, avec un écran, Draco le reconnu tout de suit, le Mp3 de Granger. Il le glissa dans sa poche et alla manger.

Pansy regardait fixement la table des Griffons, plus précisément le dos de la péfète en chef.

-Je le jure, un jour je me vengerai de tous les affronts que cette sang impure à eu le malheur de dire, pour l'honneur de mes parents!

-Purée, Pansy! Arrêtes avec ses conneries d'honneur et de sang pure, c'est lassant à la fin!!

-Je rêve ou tu la défends?!

-Non, je ne la défends pas ! Mais j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir avoir mon avis bien à moi sur le sujet! J'en ai marre de penser comme on m'a dit de le faire, marre de ces parents qui nous obligent à penser et agir comme eux ! Tu as vu où ils en sont? Désoler mais moi je ne veux pas terminer en prison pour une cause a laquelle je ne crois même pas!!!

En disant cela, il avait monter le ton. La verte et argent l'avait écouter, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Près un moment de silence entre eux, ou elle le regardait et que lui mangeais en passant ses nerfs sur la nourriture, Pansy répliqua très calmement.

-Quand tu auras fini de débiter des conneries, fait moi signe.

Draco se leva violement, attirant les regards des curieux. A la table de rouge et or, le quatuor d'or commentait joyeusement les répliques que Mione avait dites à Parkinson.

°c'est quand même bizarre la réaction de Malfoy, il aurait très bien pu nous laisser dans la mouise face de bulldog et moi… tien il a pas l'aire contant, et Pansy non plus… ça sent la dispute à plain nez°

Quand elle revint à la discussion de ses amis, ils parlaient quidditch. Elle continua donc à manger en silence.

De son coter, Draco était renté dans sa salle commune. Pas moyen de se calmer. Il sortit le Mp3 de la jeune et ripotat les boutons, le mettant en marche sans le vouloir. Il mis les écouteur dans ses oreille et écouta la chanson qui y passait.

Sur l'écran, il lut le titre, "Marilyn - Indochine".

Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre encore plus fort

Embrasser la fille sur les lèvres  
Et puis décider  
Descendre pas à pas  
En bas de l'escalier  
Encore plus bas  
Ne pas savoir qui l'on va trouver  
Dans le fond  
Ce qu'est la vie,  
Ce que j'en sais,  
Ce qu'il faut croire

Et puis se sacrifier  
Et puis se crucifier  
Sans hommage  
Et puis rester cachés  
Les corps écartés sans espoir  
S'abandonner ne plus jamais  
S'en déplaire  
Juste en fermant les yeux  
S'imaginer ses dieux

°pas mal, les paroles sont chouettes, le rythme est bon …°

Il l'éteignoir et le rangea dans sa poche. Quelque minute plus tard, son homologue féminin rentra en trombe dans leur salle. Il se retourni et vit qu'elle fila dans sa chambre. Elle chercha mais ne trouva pas son Ipod, pourtant, elle était sur que si il n'était pas dans sa poche, c'est qu'il était quelque par dans sa chambre. Elle retourna bredouille dans le salon et s'affala sur un des canapés en rallant. Malfoy tourna sa tête vers elle et lui tendit son Mp3 noir.

-tien, tu l'avait fait tomber tantôt dans le halle, dit-il

Rassurée de l'avoir retrouver, elle le pris des main du blond et le remercia.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu es partit de la grande salle en râlant? demanda-t-elle

-Parce que j'étais énervé

-…

-Les raisons de mon énervement ne te regardent pas.

-Ok. Bon, si on faisait notre planning des rondes?

-Ok

Ils se mirent au travail mais seulement deux minutes après, Malfoy commençait déjà à s'énerver.

-… et il te faudra aussi du temps libre pour le quidditch, donc…

-Hermione, faisons se planning et puis basta, ok?

-Si tu es si malin, fait le toi-même!dit-elle, lui tendant le parchemin rageusement. Et pas la peine de m'énerver d'avantage, j'ai eu mon lot pour aujourd'hui!

-Ok!

-Ok!

Il expédia l'affaire et lui rendant le parchemin

-Voila, tu vois, pas la peine d'y passer trois heures! dit-il rageusement

-Mais oui, bien sur quand c'est le sang pur Malfoy qui s'en occupe, c'est toujours mieux et plus rapide! rétorqua-t-elle en vérifiant le planning.

Soudain Draco l'empoigna par les bras et la colla au mur. Saisie pas son geste Hermione paniqua et regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Ses bras lui faisaient mal tellement il serrait fort. Le blond lui pris le menton d'une main l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder des les yeux. Se que vit Mione la fit paniquer d'avantage. Dans ses beaux lagons bleu gris qui faisaient craquer tant de fille, elle y décala de la rage, beaucoup de rage. Mais aussi une pointe de peur, se qui la désarçonna d'avantage encore

-Ne me parle plus jamais de mon sang. Et plus jamais sur se ton. Est-ce clair?

-Ou…oui finit-elle pas répondre paniqué par le ton trop calme qu'il avait utilisé.

Il lâcha finalement ses bras, sans casser le lien visuel. Il fini par retourner s'assoire en face du feu, la laissant planter contre le mur.

°lui, il a besoin de se détendre… J'ai une petite idée°

... suite très bientôt c'est promis!!!


	4. sur le fil

_Chapitre4: Sur le fil_

Elle rentre dans sa chambre. Draco essaya de ce calmer, il n'aurait pas du s'énerver comme ça, et il le savait. Quelque minute plus tard, Hermione refit son apparition, tenant un petit sac dans sa main. Elle s'assis sur le fauteuil à sa droit et commença à sortit les objet qui s'y trouvaient.

-Tu as besoin de te détendre, lâcha-t-elle

-Parce que maintenant tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as pas de moyen pour te calmer quant tu es énervé, pas d'échappatoire. Alors laisse moi t'en montrer un, lui expliqua-t-elle

Intrigué, le blond la regarda faire. Quand elle eu finit ça préparation elle tenait dans sa main une sorte de cigarette qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle l'alluma et le lui passa.

-Tien, tire doucement dessus, comme pour une clope. Attention, c'est assez fort.

Il le pris en tira comme elle lui avait dit de faire. L'odeur de la fumer était réconfortante. Il toussa quant il recracha la fumer.

- .. C'est quoi ce truc?

-Une drogue, du cannabis, expliqua-t-elle. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup, en partie quand mes parents sont morts. Avec ça j'oublie plus facilement mes problèmes, momentanément bien sur. Ils seront toujours là quant la déf. sera passée mais se fait du bien de les oublier, de se reposer un peu l'esprit sans qu'ils soient toujours là, occuper à nous détruire. Mais heureusement que mes amis étaient là aussi, ils m'ont bien aidée aussi et je leur dois beaucoup…

Elle reprit le joint et tira dessus, la lumière commençait à lui faire mal aux yeux.

-Ca dérange si j'étain la lumière, je commence à avoir mal au yeux, dit-elle, et à voir les tiens, toi aussi rajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Ok, qu..?Quoi?

Il se leva et alla voir sa tête dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Hermione éteignit les lampes. Maintenant, la seule source de lumière venait du feu brûlant dans l'âtre.

-Oh! Ma tête! On dirait que j'ai pleuré, et mes pupilles sont toutes dilatées, …

-Et tu veux que je te montre comment faire ressortir encore plus la couleur de tes yeux. Je peux te juré qu'après toute les filles de Poudlard craqueront pour toi!

Elle l'avait rejoint dans la salle de bain. Il se tourna et lui répondit en riant

-Comme si c'était pas déjà le cas…

-Mais non, c'est pas le cas! Aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, je connais des filles qui ne voudrait pas de toi!

-Et qui?

-Ben, euu… Luna! Luna Lovegood

-Ok mais tu as dis des filles…

-Ok je vais t'en cité moi des filles Ginny, elle te trouve mignon mais bon pour elle tu resteras Malfoy l'orgueilleux. Katie Bell aussi, je pense que, pour elle, tu représentes l'opposé de son idéal masculin. Et pour finir il y a moi, pour résumer, a moins que tu changes du tout au tout, tu ne m'auras jamais. Alors maintenant tu me laisses te montrer comment on fait??

-…Ouai bon on ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde… vas y montre-moi tes tallent cachés…

Elle saisi son crayon noir de maquillage et demanda à Draco de fermer les yeux. Elle appliqua un fin trait sur la paupière du dessus et celle du dessous.

-Voila tu peux admirer le résultat...

-Hum pas mal…

-Ben a les mêmes yeux que toi, et c'est moi qui le maquille à chaque foix. Enfin avent qu'il ne sorte avec Ana…expliqua Mione.

Son visage avait pris un air mélancolique.

-C'est qui?

-Ben était mon meilleur ami moldu et notre guitariste, il fait aussi la voix masculine du groupe. Début août, il a commencé à sortir avec Ana qui est notre batteuse. Je suis heureuse pour eux, mais peu à peu, elle a commencé à s'accaparer toute son attention. On est toujours amis mais, je suis juste un amie à lui maintenant, plus sa meilleur amie…

-Il y a qui d'autres dans ton groupe?

-Zoé et Eric, mon frère. Elle est la deuxième guitare mais fait aussi du violon et chante en double voix avec moi. Mon frère est le bassiste.

-Tout un programme dit-moi…

-Oui mais on ne s'est jamais produit en publique. Ca serais bien que ça décolle pour nous…on retourne dans le salon, j'ai envie d'une clope.

De retour dans le salon, un silence pesant s'installa. Ils regardèrent le feu, pensif. Quelques minutes passèrent avent que Mione le brise.

-Assez parler de moi. Je t'ai dit hier que tu ne me connaissait pas, mais moi non plus je ne te connaît pas, vue que la seule chose qu'on ai fait pendant sept ans, c'est s'insulter. Alors que ce passe-il dans la vie du grand Draco?

Passablement refroidit par ses dernières parole, il répondit assez sèchement

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

-Pourquoi donc? Je ne suis peut-être pas assez digne pour entendre la grande vie de Draco Malfoy c'est ça?! le coupa-t-elle. Tu es pourtant assez intelligant pour te rendre compte que je ne suis pas assez conne que pour allez crier sur tout les toits se que tu me diras. Tu ferais bien de te décoincer Malfoy. Fait un peux confiance à ton instinct! Merde!

Elle s'était lever en disant ça, et maintenant elle se dirigeait d'un pas orageux vers sa chambre. La dernière chose que Draco entendit fut la porte qui claqua quand elle la fermis puis la musique qui retentit. Assis sur le divan, il repensait à sa vie. Elle n'avait pas été très rose jusqu'à présent.

_Flash back_

_Il a cinq ans, et passe le plus clair de son temps avec sa mère, dans le luxueux manoir de la famille. C'est l'époque la plus belle qu'il ait connue. Entre jeux dans le jardin, histoires contées avant de dormir et marques d'affection à tout va, sa mère et lui entretiennent une belle relation._

_Mais un jour, son père, qu'il ne voyait jamais, le convoqua dans son bureau. C'est à partir de ce moment là que sa vie bascule._

_-Fils, il est temps que je m'occupe de ton éducation…Tu as un bel avenir qui t'attend. Le Maître veux que tu rejoignes dès que possible ses rangs. Première question: qu'est ce qui nous différencie des sorciers qui naissent dans des familles de moldus?_

_-Rien, eux aussi on des pouvoirs magiques_

_Un horrible rictus se dessina sur le visage lisse de son père._

_-Endoloris._

_La douleur était terrible, jamais n'en a connue de si grande. Elle lui tordait les boyaux, écrasait ses poumons. Il cria, cria de douleur, appela sa mère, mais elle ne vint pas. Il voulut mourir. Puis, la douleur diminua d'un coup. Il haleta, étendu sur le sol._

_- Je répète ma question: qu'est ce qui nous différencie des sorciers qui naissent dans des familles de moldus?_

_-Le sang... articula-t-il. Le notre est pur, pas le leur._

_-Bonne réponse. La leçon est terminée. Va dans ta chambre, descend pour le dîner._

_Il obéit. Dans sa chambre, ce jour là, il pleura, pleura et pleura encore. Quant il descendit manger, il avait les yeux rougis tellement qu'il les avait frottés._

_-Endoloris_

_La douleur revint l'assaillir dans tout le corps. Au travers des larmes, il vit sa mère rester devant lui, sans l'aider. Il cria pour qu'elle le libère du sort de son père, mais la seule chose qu'elle fit, fut de s'asseoir à table._

_-Un homme ne pleure pas, et cesse d'appeler ta mère, elle ne t'aidera pas!_

_Fin du flash back_

Non, il ne deviendrait jamais comme son père. Il se l'était juré. Il n'était pas comme lui, égocentrique, imbus de lui-même et cruel.

Il écouta la musique qui retentissait dans la chambre de la préfète.

_Le nuage se propage  
Aussi vite que va le vent  
L'horizon se noircit  
Et laisse place au cerf-volant  
Pour s'envoler  
Pour s'écraser  
L'avenir décidera pour moi_

Le fil est si tendu  
Le fil est trop tendu

La nuit les démons  
Surgissent et prennent la raison

_  
_Non ! Son avenir lui appartient, c'est lui qui décide!_  
_

_Souvent accusé  
De ne voir que la fin  
Je réfute pourtant  
Ces dires, ces desseins  
Je constate  
Ce que me donne la vie  
Tout ce vent  
M'anéantit_

Le fil est si tendu  
Le fil est trop tendu  
Le fil est si tendu  
Le fil s'est détaché

(AqMe)

Il se leva d'un coup, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Mione. Elle dessinait, assise sur son lit. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva et s'avança vers lui, furibond.

-On savoir qui t'a permis de…

Il l'attrapa par les bras et l'embrassa passionnément.


End file.
